The Life of a Kitsune: Part One
by xAura.Wolfx
Summary: This is set in the past/AU due to later chapters. This is the story about a kitsune named Ayare and her brother Fusarei. This is about her life, which happens to have a young Youko and Kuronue in it as well. My own... interpretation of his life growing up and adventures with these siblings and his best friend. Please R&R. Thank you and Enjoy!
1. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I do, however own any of the OCs you will see in the future.

AW: Now, this is a rework of a fanfiction I wrote on another account but I can't, for the life of me, remember the email/password so I'm gonna just rewrite it and update it here. Plus, I was itching to type up a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction and rewriting this one has been on my list for a long while.

Please enjoy! :3

Training

Two figures could be seen in a clearing. From a distance, they would appear to be children and at a closer look, they were. A boy and a girl, obviously siblings from their similar features. The boy had silver hair that stopped at the middle of his back and amber eyes. His fox ears and tail were also silver and they clashed wonderfully with the black tunic he wore. He held a katana in hand at a neutral stance, but prepared for the spar to come.

His sister faced him, currently empty handed. She did have a katana hanging from her waist and a quiver of arrows and the bow that would shoot them sitting in there as well. Though similar, the girl was different from her brother. Same silver hair, nearly touching the back of her knees, but her amber eyes were mixed with emerald and, at times, would merely shine the green color. Her fox ears and tail were also different, a beautiful red. Her father passed on the unique trait of red fur and mixed eyes. In contrast to her brother, she wore a white tunic instead.

"Who do you think will win today, Aya?" the brother used his sister's nickname, a confident grin on his face.

"I will, obviously." Aya replied, her grin mirroring his. "Especially since the current win to loss ratio between us are in my favor or have you forgotten about that, Rei?" she used his nickname in return, especially considering his name could be a mouth full.

"Nah, I'm just thinking today will be my day, little sis." He didn't falter as he fell into his fighting stance, his sister doing the same, unsheathing her katana just as he charged at her.

Just entering the clearing were two more children, two boys this time. One boy had long dark hair that was up in a ponytail and eyes that would occasionally change between gray and blue but as predominately blue. He wore a black tunic, which matched with the dark bat wings sprouting from his back. The other boy looked just like Rei but with sharper features and was possibly a bit taller as well. He also wore a white tunic instead, a contrast to his dark themed friend beside him.

"Ayare and Fusarei are always here early, eh, Youko?" the dark haired boy spoke, stretching his arms up above his head before resting them behind his head.

"I'm sure Fusarei was just eager to test his strength against Ayare. Though from the looks of it, she's going to win again." Youko's arms lightly crossed over his chest, eyes on the match ahead.

"Yeah, it does look that way. You'd never believe she's one of the strongest amongst the kids our age." The boy mimicked his friend's actions, eyes also focused on the spar, mostly watching Ayare.

"Well, Kuronue, my father always says 'don't judge a book by its cover' and you really shouldn't." he turned to his friend with a teasing grin. "After all, you haven't beat her yet, have you?"

Kuronue turned away with a faint blush of embarrassment. "It's been close every time, though!"

Youko laughed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He dodged swipe of his friend's claws, the grin still on his face.

"You've never fought her so we still don't know who would win there, right?" Kuronue tried to throw back at him, though honestly curious about the outcome.

Youko put on a thoughtful expression, "True. I suppose it would be a good time to find out."

Meanwhile, the spar was coming to a close. After Fusarei had charged at Ayare, she easily deflected his initial sword stroke, the metal clang ringing throughout the clearing. She then went on the offensive, her quick and precise strokes driving her brother back. He barely kept up with her and she even nicked him a few times. Ayare then jumped back and sheathed her katana, pulling a white rose from her hair. A quick flick of the wrist and it transformed into a whip, which was now flying towards Fusarei. Given the time to recover, he blocked her just in time, though it was difficult to get close to her considering the range. He tried his best, however. Unfortunately for Fusarei, in the end, Ayare's whip wrapped around his katana and she yanked him towards her, a kick sending him flying towards a tree, which he hit painfully.

"Oh, damn, are you alright, Rei?" Ayare ran to her brother and stretched out her free hand to help him up.

"Man, that was brutal, Aya." came Kuronue's voice as he and Youko finally made their presence known.

"Hey Kuronue, Youko." Fusarei smiled painfully up at the pair before turning to his sister. "I'm alright. Just my pride hurt more than anything. As usual." He scratched the back of his head with a bashful expression before picking up his katana, what had fallen when he got sent flying into the tree, and sheathed it.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. You know I never take it easy on anyone. Even you, big brother." She flashed him a bit of a bashful smile before greeting the two boys herself. "Hey Kuronue, hey Youko." She then turned to Kuronue, remembering his opening remark. "Well, it wasn't as bad as some of our spars, was it?" she smirked and he scowled at her.

"Cocky little thing, aren't you?" he then smirked a bit himself. "You haven't sparred against Youko yet, though. I'd like to see if you can beat him, number one in our age group."

"For now." Ayare replied, still quite "cocky" by Kuronue's words.

Youko laughed, equally confident, "There must be a reason why we haven't sparred just yet. Perhaps my father doesn't think you're ready yet?" a smirk resting playfully on his lips.

Ayare's kept her cool but that remark did make her clench her fist around the rose whip still in hand, "Me? Perhaps he didn't want to see his son get humiliated by the youngest fighter in the village." She regarded him with a challenging gaze.

Youko's eyes narrowed at her in response, uncrossing his arms and taking a few steps closer to her in a rather intimidating fashion, flexing his claws in irritation. "Care to test that, Aya?"

Scoffing at his approach, she fell into her fighting stance, her eyes narrowing ever so slighting in return. "Ready when you are, Youko."

Kuronue and Fusarei and stepped back from the two in the meantime.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Fusarei looked between the other two kitsune before turning to look at Kuronue. "They're unusually short-tempered."

Kuronue nodded, "But the two do tend to get worked up when challenged. Especially when being seemingly underestimated." He turned to Fusarei, "But just who is underestimating who?"

Fusarei shrugged, "Hard to say, really. This is their first spar ever. We know what they're capable of and I'd have to say that it'll come down to my sister's speed or Youko's ability to adapt to his opponent's strategy."

"Yeah, Youko will definitely have to be able to adapt quickly when it comes to Ayare. She can interchange between all three of her weapons pretty fluidly. It's why she kicks my ass every time." He added the last part reluctantly, both he and Fusarei now watching the two at a safe distance as Youko and Ayare began to circle each other.

AW: Please review, I enjoy constructive criticism! Thank you in advanced! :3


	2. A Few Things in Common

AW: So these will probably go a bit differently from the original. Considering my mindset back then. Not to mention writing ability. So do not be alarmed if you are an old reader and please enjoy my _slightly_ better writing. xD

A Few Things in Common

Youko soon mirrored her, a rose whip of his own in hand, red rose petals falling around him. They continued to circle one another, waiting for the other to make the first move, intently watching their opponent. Fusarei and Kuronue were still watching them from their safe place at the edge of the fairly large clearing for such small fighters, Kuronue perched on a branch while Fusarei sat under the tree, still recovering from that painful landing.

"They look pretty serious. I hope it doesn't get too bad. Both can be pretty ruthless." Fusarei commented, worried.

Kuronue seemed unfazed, "I honestly can't see how Ayare thinks she can beat Youko. Sure, she's good but this is the son of the head of the village. She's in over her head and Youko knows it."

Fusarei elbowed the tree, causing it to shake and Kuronue falling out of it and right on his ass, jumping up immediately, fuming at the other boy, "What'd you do that for?!"

He didn't even look up at Kuronue, "Hmph, you underestimate my sister, Kuronue. She's beat every other kid in the village. You even just mentioned how she beats you _every time_." He kept his eyes on the pair of fighters, eager for the spar to start.

Kuronue stood with arms crossed but also let his eyes fall back on the pair before them. "You didn't have to mention the _every time_ part…" he muttered under his breath but Fusarei smirked lightly, his ears twitching lightly as they heard the comment anyway.

"Well isn't that quite a sight to see? Too bad sensei isn't here to witness this."

The two turned as another boy their age appeared, both slightly alarmed. The boy had the darkest shade of blue hair but bright emerald eyes with a golden gleam to them as well, which stood out all the more since the whites of his eyes were yellow instead. He wore a green tunic with a katana at his waist, his hand resting on the hilt at the slight hostility he was feeling from one of the two boys.

"What are you doing here, Blade?" Kuronue slightly growled out.

"Chill out, bats, I'm just a messenger boy for the boss letting everyone know that there's a heist tonight." Though Blade seemed unfazed by his behavior, his hand still rested on the hilt of his katana.

Fusarei had to put a hand on Kuronue's shoulder to keep him from jumping at the other boy and gave Blade an exasperated look, "You could at least try and not taunt him." He then turned to look at the spar that finally started. "What a time for them to try their strength against each other… and they'll probably go all out from the looks of it."

Blade shook his head, "They'll kind of need it for tonight. We're going to Ureshii Palace. High security but the place is loaded."

Kuronue nodded, calming down at the mention of their target, "I heard the boss has been scoping that place out for ages. He must have finally figured out a weak point."

Blade shrugged, "I don't question the boss, I just follow him. Besides, it can't be too bad. We've become a pretty formidable group. I doubt there's any place we _can't_ hit."

Fusarei shook his head, turning back to Blade, "That's pretty dumb of you to say, considering where we're going. Do you know how many other groups of bandits have failed?"

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice made all of them jump and freeze, surprised by its suddenness.

"He's right, Blade. You speak with much thoughtlessness. That's liable to get you killed on a job."

It was Youko's father, Kojiro. Blade bowed his head in shame and annoyance. He was always getting picked on by everyone. Or that's how he saw it, anyways.

"Speaking of kill, those two seem pretty intense right now." Kaminara, Ayare and Fusarei's father, commented, his eyes on the two in the middle of the clearing.

"I'm guessing news of the heist came too late." Kojiro pondered for a moment. "Well, I'm sure they'll be fine if we stop them now."

Kaminara shook his head, "Let them stop on their own. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before they sense us. Or one of them wins. Whichever comes first." He was obviously going to root for his daughter and there was a sense of pride in his voice, as if he was sure his daughter would be the victor.

"Careful, friend, I might take that as an insult." But Kojiro was smiling in playful retort. This was the first time that Youko and Ayare were fighting so both fathers were eager to see the outcome of this spar.

* * *

Back to the pair in the middle of the clearing, the beginning of the spar had been a flurry of lashes as the two went toe-to-toe with their whips, seemingly even in match. The trained eye could tell that Youko was slightly stronger in his strokes and Ayare, quicker. Their offense and defense with the weapon was so great that neither had a scratch on them. Yet. As the two jumped back from each other for a breather, Ayare took the opportunity to switch weapons, dropping her whip and then jumping back further, pulling her bow from the quiver with an arrow and nocking it, pulling the string taut before letting it fly towards Youko. He pulled his whip into an upward lash just in time to knock it away. He was currently on the offensive as she began to run circles around him, shooting and picking up arrows as she passed used ones that were still battle worthy.

Youko finally had enough of running, slowly getting closer to her. Ayare noticed this in the nick of time, smirking slightly as she slipped her bow back into the quiver and unsheathing her blade, Youko's whip wrapping around it but instead of him pulling her as she had done to her brother, she pulled first and threw the blade away from her opponent. This caused Youko to falter but he caught himself, unlike Fusarei. He had slightly expected it. He wasn't expecting a whip around his throat, however. He gritted his teeth, lifting his chin as to avoid the thorns on her whip which she left loose around his neck.

"Do we have a winner?" Ayare smirked, breathing heavily from all the running around that she had been doing, ready to pull it a bit tighter if he choose to be stubborn.

"I don't know, do we?" his grimace turned into a smirk as he looked behind her.

Just as he said it, a roar from the plant surprised her. She knew the plant and turned her head slowly to look at it, biting her lip in frustration. "Call it off...!" she exclaimed under her breath, meeting his eyes with a fearful glare.

"Only if you get this damn thing off my neck." He returned the glare, gritting his teeth as some of the spikes caused small trails of blood from their entry point.

"Deal…" her eyes narrowing all the more as she reluctantly transformed the whip back to its rose form, releasing Youko from the "noose" and he, in turn, walked over to the plant and drew the energy back, returning it to its seed form.

She used the rose as a hair ornament, her long hair now in a high bun as to cool her down, before turning to Youko and stomping her foot, hands on her hips.

"No fair! My father won't let me use the bloody things. He says they're too dangerous for me. How did you get one?"

"Indeed. I'm pretty curious about that myself." Kojiro just running up to them, along with Kaminara and the other three kids.

Kaminara had to stop himself from checking if Ayare was alright, turning to Youko with a stern expression, "You put her in extreme danger with one of those."

"Busted." Blade was grinning. It wasn't often he got to see Youko scolded for a mistake. The young kitsune hardly ever made any.

Youko bristled at the sight of the other boy, clenching a fist around the whip still in hand. "Watch it, Blade, or I'll sic it on you next."

"Kurama!" Kojiro scolded him, causing his son to look back up at him reluctantly.

"Alright, alright." He turned to Ayare, who was actually glaring at Blade. They shared a hatred for the boy, who did not hesitate to pounce on any opportunity to rile them up. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to use that plant on you. You win fair and square without it."

Ayare waved off his apology, too focused on the fact that Blade was here and he getting Youko in trouble annoyed the hell out of her, "No, we drew in this spar. You used every resource you had and honestly that would have saved your life in a real battle."

Kaminara shook his head, "Are you insane? He could have seriously injured you or worse!"

Ayare met her father with a challenging gaze, "But he didn't! Because he could control it! Doesn't that show something? If you're all worried about him using that plant then you seriously underestimate him!"

Youko looked at her with wide eyes, surprised that she was defending him. They were right, the plant was dangerous in itself. But her trust in his ability was quite reassuring. Not to mention that fearlessness she always had to speak her mind was quite… endearing. Especially when in his defense.

Kojiro gave a resigned sigh, looking to Kaminara who merely met his gaze with a glare, still not happy with Youko. "This is a warning, Youko. Don't use that in a spar. Ever again."

Blade growled in annoyance, the sight of the two making him sick. He then walked off without another word, though they could hear him muttering something unintelligible to himself.

They all turned to look at him before Kuronue spoke, "Wonder what's eating lizard boy?"

Fusarei shrugged but rushed to Youko, who was still slightly bleeding from the thorns of Ayare's rose whip. "Are you okay?"

Ayare followed suit, inspecting the wounds herself before Youko backed away from the siblings.

"I'm fine, honestly." He looked up at his father and Kaminara. "Was there a reason you two sought us out?"

Kojiro nodded, "Just in case you two tried to kill the messenger, we shadowed Blade to tell you about the heist tonight."

"Oh, you mean Ureshii Palace?" Ayare piped up, her and Fusarei trying to soothe their protective father.

"About time." Youko met Ayare's eyes and the two shared a nod.

"And just how did the two of you know about this when I just decided it today?" Kojiro rose a brow in question, looking to Kojiro and sharing that perplexed expression.

Ayare giggled, "I dunno, it just comes to me somehow. What about you, Youko?"

Youko snickered in response, looking to his Kojiro, "I don't quite know either. Perhaps it's because I'm your son?" he smirked up at his father.

"He has you there, Kojiro." Kaminara chuckled.

Kojiro shook his head, "You always were a smart boy… always seemingly a step ahead of even me." He himself laughed, ruffling his son's hair lightly. "Well, take it easy you two." He looked between Youko and Ayare. "No more sparring today. We need all of you in your best form for tonight. Ureshii Palace is probably the toughest target compared to those of the past." He looked to Kuronue and Fusarei as well as he said this.

The four nodded with a "Yes sir!" before the two fathers looked at each other again.

"I guess we weren't needed after all, Kaminara." Kojiro waited for his friend to join him.

"I'm starting to expect it with these two." Kaminara agreed before resting a hand on both his children's heads. "You heard Kojiro, be good now." He purposefully landed his gaze on Ayare at the end of that, who grinned at him mischievously. He then joined Kojiro and the two waved at the children before heading back the way they had come; back to the village.

Ayare turned to Youko and went up to him to inspect his wound again. Thankfully they were healing up just fine, almost gone already. "Sorry about that."

He lightly touched his neck before waving off the apology, "That just means you won though. Since you drew blood and I didn't." he chuckled.

Kuronue and Fusarei looked at each other, sharing a "are you seeing this?" look before the bat demon shook his head, "Come on, Youko. That was definitely a draw."

Ayare smirked at Kuronue, "Well, at least he _did_ draw with me."

"Why you! I'll get you next time for sure!" Kuronue crossed his arms with a huff, causing the other three children to laugh.

"Come on, guys," Fusarei spoke up, glad that the fighting was over. "Let's go to the lake! We could all cool off after that intense sparring match."

Kuronue switched gears, "Seriously! You guys were insane! No wonder I can't beat either of you!" he babbled on, reciting a play-by-play of what had happened in the spar.

Ayare cut him off, "Hey, guys, why don't we make a race out of it? Certainly Kuronue could win at that since he can fly?"

Youko and Fusarei looked to Kuronue at mention of the challenge and he smirked at Ayare.

"You're on! Come one guys, I'm gonna leave you all in the dust!" he was already in the air, his wings flapping eagerly. "We could even make it a bit more interesting… loser does what the winner says for a week?"

"I'll make a list of things for you to do when I win, Kuronue." Ayare laughed, quite confident in her speed.

"No way! Even you aren't that fast!" he replied, all the more eager to show her who the fastest of them was.

Youko and Fusarei looked at each other with "what an idiot" look on their faces before they all began facing the direction of the waterfall that pooled into a lake.

"We'll see," they all got in position. "On your mark… get set… GO!" and they were off.

AW: Please Review! Thank you for your time! :3


	3. Talk of Future Mates?

Talk of Future Mates?

As Blade continued towards the villages, still quite upset, he heard the familiar voices of Kojiro and Kaminara approaching and decided to hide, curious about what they were talking about since he was sure he heard them mentioning their children. From the sounds of the conversation, Blade wasn't going to like it at all. They sounded much too happy and that couldn't be good for him. He already hated seeing how close Kaminara and Kojiro were, sometimes thinking that Kojiro favored the two kitsune siblings because of his closeness to their father. Not to mention the natural friendship they formed with Youko as the only kitsune in the village. Oh, how he hated Youko. He could seemingly do no wrong and he was so good at nearly everything! It made his blood boil just thinking about it. This conversation between Youko's and Ayare's father would only fuel that hatred.

"That was quite a sight to behold." Spoke Kojiro, walking at a fairly leisure pace back to the village.

"Indeed. I still can't believe Youko wielded that plant against Ayare. Had he no sense?" Kaminara backtracked to his daughter's endangerment during that spar.

"If I remember correctly, Ayare had a rose whip wrapped around Youko's neck. Both were determined to win. Both their moves would have been killing moves on the battlefield. It was more impressive than anything." Kojiro was calm, hoping to soothe Kaminara's anger. "Besides, Ayare was right. My son's control of the plant was impressive and both their knowledge of its power only shows how smart they are. We should be much more trusting in our children."

Kaminara shook his head, still in doubt, "And she even defended him! Her life in danger and she didn't seem to care!"

Despite his friend's distress, Kojiro chuckled, "In fact, her only care was that she didn't have access to the plant herself. She's quite special, your daughter. She has a handle on two weapons, wields her rose whip expertly and is eager to expand her knowledge in the various plants."

Blade almost physically threw up at the praise Ayare was getting. Though he had to admit, she really was something. There was something that drew him to her. His irritation was mostly her relation to Youko. The two were very similar and, though not as close as she and her brother or Youko and Kuronue, the two had this connection that they didn't have with anyone else. He mostly picked on her like a boy picking on his crush because he did have a bit of a crush on her. He just wished that she wasn't so friendly with Youko.

The praise for his daughter caused Kaminara to smile with pride before shaking his head, "High praise coming from someone whose son is probably going to surpass him. He already seems to be outshining you without even trying. He takes to everything seemingly easily. Your boy is practically a genius. The only difference between our children is that he has a level head on his shoulders. My Ayare is much too impulsive. Not to mention emotional."

Okay, Blade was definitely going to throw up with that. He practically dry heaved and maybe threw up a little in his mouth. He was about to just walk away from the two when Kojiro's reply threw him off.

"They would make perfect mates for each other in the future, don't you agree?"

This even caught Kaminara off guard, "Mates? They're much too young for such talk…" mostly thinking about his daughter. She was two years younger than the boys and they were barely in their preteens as it were. Though Kojiro wasn't wrong. Not to mention the chemistry already seemed to be there.

'Seriously?' he shook his head, not wanting that to happen. He had to put a stop to it if he could. Maybe he'd try his hand at being nicer? It wouldn't hurt to try… except maybe his pride and being a dragon demon, his pride was fairly important to him. He was definitely conflicted. His pride or his treasure? For Ayare was definitely a rare gem. Anyone could see it. She brightened a room with that smile of hers and could capture the heart of anyone with those kind eyes. And yet… he was reluctant to squash his pride.

Placing a hand on Kaminara's shoulder, Kojiro stopped him just as they were about to enter the village. "It was merely a thought. But it is something I do intend to discuss eventually. No rush, of course." He lightly slapped him on the back. "As you said, they are still but pups."

Kaminara sighed, "Why do I have a feeling eventually is sooner than you're implying?" he then walked off into the village, hearing the laugh of his friend and waving it off, ignoring him.

Blade watched Kojiro walk off in the opposite direction in the village, slowly entering it himself as the two figures were out of sight. "I've got to do something. But what? Even if they don't put the ideas in their heads, it's not hard to see that Youko and Ayare are headed in that direction." He found solace in the hilt of his katana, gripping it tightly. "If only there was a way to get in between the two…" he walked in an undetermined direction, merely wandering the village a bit in thought.

AW: Yeap, definitely liking this rework. Please review! Thank you! :3


	4. Winner of the Race

Winner of the Race

The four of them take their own way to the lake. Both Youko and Ayare take the ground path, Fusarei takes the treetops and Kuronue, of course, takes to the sky. Even with the help of his wings, Ayare was in first place. The other three weren't too far behind but the female kitsune was really quick on her feet not to mention has made acrobatic feats with the agility and flexibility of a cat. If Youko was being honest, he was slightly distracted though he wouldn't have been fast enough to finish first. Nearer and nearer to their destination, it was getting pretty close. But in a race, pretty close wasn't good enough. The lot of them were sopping wet as Ayare made a leaping dash into the lake and secured her spot in first place with a huge splash. Kuronue, barely second, was stopped midair as he was met with a face full of water which dripped down his scowling visage.

Ayare giggled, "I win, I win ~" she sang, doing a victory lap around the lake before climbing onto one of the rocks at the bottom of the waterfall that spilled into it.

Kuronue descended slowly, "Man, by a hair's breadth!" he exclaimed, stomping his foot in frustration. He slightly shook the water off, crossing his arms and glaring at the giddy girl. "At least I wasn't last…"

Ayare shrugged, "You still lost." She stuck her tongue out childishly.

Fusarei looked to Youko, who had actually come in last. He was looking at his sister with a strange look of contentment, even soaked as he was. Well, that explained why he came in last. Fusarei knew he was the slowest out of all of them. Truth be told, his physical abilities were subpar, even compared to Blade's. He shown in different areas, mostly defensive spells. He was quite the bookworm and retained knowledge very well. So not until he saw the way Youko was looking at his sister did he understand how he had reached the lake before the boss's son. 'He looks at her the way dad looks at mom…' which gave Fusarei mixed feelings. He felt the need to be protective of her, as her brother, but he also held a high respect for Youko, looking up to the boy almost as an older brother.

"Gonna suck, all of us being Ayare's slave for a week." Fusarei commented, sounding concerned but also gauging Youko's reaction.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." the other boy shrugged, the response something similar to what Fusarei expected. Not Kuronue, though, turning on Youko in an instant.

"Are you crazy? That girl is evil. Do you see the look on her face?" and when Youko looked at Ayare, she had a very sinister expression for such a young girl.

How did that seem to be even more attractive? He shook his head. No, they were just friends. What on Makai was wrong with him? He decided to ignore that thought just now and smirked slightly at his friend. "What, are you afraid of a 10 year old girl?" he laughed as his friend was nearly steaming.

"Of course not!" Kuronue glared at Youko, "But she's still a kitsune and you guys have some pretty messed up thoughts sometimes…" and just as he thought that, he felt something take hold of his ankle and pull him into the lake! He wasn't the only one as both Youko and Fusarei exclaimed in surprise before being pulled under water.

As the three resurfaced, Ayare was in a fit of giggles. Only Kuronue started shouting at her while Youko and Fusarei laughed with her. "Come on, Kuronue, lighten up." She then jumped into the lake, swimming towards them. "It's no fun if I was the only one going swimming. Besides, maybe it'll take your mind off of losing." She teased the bat demon, always enjoying how easy it was to get under his skin.

"Gee, thanks." Kuronue huffed, arms crossed, "Could you at least keep the race's consequence a secret? We don't need the whole village knowing…"

"Sure, sure. Though I'm sure they'll all be wondering why you're being so nice to me." She giggled and he sighed.

"You really are evil…"

Youko was feeling a little irritated with the conversation being just between the two of them. It confused him because he had no idea where this irritation was coming from. Especially since it was aimed at his best friend. He shook his head and dove under the water, taking Ayare up on that offer to cool off, even if it wasn't directed towards him.

Both Kuronue and Ayare turned to look where he had been, following his shadow till it was out of sight. They then looked at each other, both with the unspoken question of what was wrong with him.

Fusarei was still watching the other kitsune male intently and could only sigh good-naturedly. 'Things will be a bit more interesting from now on…' he turned to his sister, deciding to push things along. "Why don't you go after him? He's probably going to the secret cavern behind the waterfall. We'll wait for you guys here." He smiled at her. She looked at him with a little confusion on her face before shrugging, "See you guys in a bit!" she waved before diving herself and making her way towards that secret entrance herself.

Kuronue turned to Fusarei, "What was that all about?"

Fusarei shook his head at the bat demon, "He's your best friend and you can't even see the change?"

"What are you talking about? What change? I didn't see anything out of the ordinary…" he looked up, thoughtful.

"Inari, no wonder my sister always teases your intelligence." He pretty much face palmed at the response, "Then again, it's probably your observation skills in this case."

Kuronue regarded him with a dry stare, "Are you gonna tell me or do you enjoy insulting me like your sister does?" gritting his teeth in irritation.

"Youko just got jealous of you right then." Fusarei said it with almost a laugh in his voice. "Never thought I'd see the day when Youko was jealous of anyone for anything."

"Jealous? Why?" Kuronue was still quite oblivious.

"Because my sister kept talking to you. He got jealous. Considering how often she teases you, I'm surprised this is the first instance. Unless it was only after the spar that he began to realize his feelings…"

"His feelings?" it took him a minute, but he finally got it. "You mean he _likes_ Ayare?!" As if it was the craziest thing in the world.

"What, is it that impossible? I think they make a good match, honestly…"

Kuronue snorted, "Like he would think about something like that…" Of course, as he let himself think about it, the two were kind of close when he looked back on how they acted with each other. Just today with the whole "knowing the heist" thing. Even he hadn't known about it and he was Youko's best friend! He still shook his head, "Nah, I'm sure it was just from her getting the sneak up on him with that vine." Though even that was pretty far-fetched.

Fusarei shrugged and began to start some laps around the lake, "If you say so. You are his best friend, after all. You would know best."

Kuronue glared at Fusarei before looking off into the direction of the waterfall. 'He doesn't have some sort of crush on her, does he? Even if he does, it probably won't last…' he then followed Fusarei's lead and began doing laps around the lake, trying to take his mind off of this revelation.

* * *

Youko hadn't expected to be followed so when he emerged from the pool in the secret cavern behind the waterfall and turned to face Ayare he jumped out of the pool, landing on solid ground.

"Inari, you game me a heart attack!"

"I wasn't really being quiet so it wasn't my fault you didn't hear or sense me." She jumped out and landed next to him, ringing out her hair. "What's up with you, anyway? You left without a word." She shook her head and tail of some of the water before facing him. "Not that it's unusual for you but it seemed out of place just then."

Youko glanced up at her through damp bangs before ringing out his own hair, trying to think up a logical answer. He really couldn't find one and sighed, shrugging, "I haven't the slightest clue, honestly." shaking out his own fur.

Ayare tilted her head slightly. "That must be an odd feeling for you, not knowing something." She lightly teased, thought quite curious to be honest. She herself always had this special feeling around Youko. Was it admiration for his abilities? She often thought that was the reason, or at least that's how it started. Until today, she had definitely always wanted to test herself against him and the fact that they were nearly even excited her and made her want to train even more! Because there was someone who could keep up with her and even push her to train harder!

The small smile on Ayare's face caused him to look away, making as if her statement had embarrassed him instead, "Yeah… but I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually."

Ayare nodded, "I'm sure you will." Her smile grew before she got distracted by the immense cavern. "It's still a wonder how this is even here."

Youko looked around himself, also in awe. "True. It's also quite spacious. Its creation must have been interesting."

"Right?" she slowly began making her way towards the exit/entrance that happened to be opposite the pool. "It must have been some sort of hiding place or something."

These were comments they've all made many times before so Youko merely nodded, with a soft, "Mhmm." That was easily heard by his fellow kitsune. He even heard how distracted he was, causing him to sigh as well.

"Still eating at you, huh? Whatever it is." Curiosity heavy in her voice but she didn't bother to ask what it was about again. He would tell her or he wouldn't. Who was she to pry? Didn't do anything to sate her curiosity but it wasn't in his nature to be quite so talkative.

"Yes. Whatever it is." He sounded almost annoyed and she must have thought the annoyance was caused by her because she apologized. "Oh, it's not your fault." 'Well, maybe.' "I'm annoyed with myself." He laughed lightly in embarrassment.

"Like you said, you'll figure it out eventually." She turned to smile at him before an unexpected sneeze shook her whole body.

"I suppose this cave isn't the best for two soaked kitsune." Youko then smirked slightly, "Bet I could beat you to the village. I'm sure we could dry off with the run."

Ayare rolled her eyes, "Didn't I just show your best friend that I'm faster than all of you?" she stretched her legs and arms out before shrugging. "But if you're sure you want me to beat you again… by all means." She returned the smirk.

"Alright, see you there!" and Youko dashed out of the exit without any notice, stunning Ayare for a moment.

"Hey! That's cheating!" she snapped out of it growled lightly before a competitive light gleamed in her eyes and she took off in a white and red blur behind him.

They had to round back past the lake to head back towards the village and completely forgot about their friend and brother, both of whom watched the two run past before looking at each other in slight confusion.

Fusarei face broke out into a grin, "Well, my plan worked out well."

"Your plan? All you did was tell her to go after him." Kuronue replied, not seeing how that was clever.

"Well, considering she might have gone after him on her own, I suppose it wasn't _too_ clever but still. She might have hesitated if I hadn't said something. Who knows?" he jumped out of the lake and began to shake off the excess water, ringing out his hair a bit. "I suppose we should head back too so we can dry off before the heist."

Kuronue jumped out as well, his stomach growling right at that moment, "Plus we're all probably hungry since we met at around noon and it's been a few hours…" he lightly held his stomach.

Fusarei's stomach growled in agreement, causing him a light blush, "Yeah, let's head back." and with that, the two walked back, making remarks on their friend and sister who had abandoned them.

* * *

Almost at the village, the two were neck and neck and didn't even bother to take in all of their surroundings. Before they have the chance to slow down, they barely see their fathers, and attempt to skid to a halt but end up tumbling into the adults. Fortunately for them, the impact wasn't too much for their fathers and they were caught by their respective parent. They looked at each other, then their fathers, before laughing together.

It was Kojiro and Kaminara's turn to look at each other before they looked back at their children and set them down. Just like with the other two near the lake, their stomachs growled and both looked up at their fathers again, who in turn laughed.

"They're about to finish up the early dinner so all of you will be fit for the heist tonight." Kojiro pushed the two in the direction of the dining hall and watched the two run off before turning to Kaminara.

"Maybe we won't have to discuss anything about their future after all."

Kaminara sighed in resignation, "I suppose I agree. But I do still think they're too young…"

Kojiro threw an arm around his friend, "Oh, you act as if it's a bad idea. Is your daughter too good for my son?" he whispered the last part, hoping to avoid any rumors.

Kaminara lighty jabbed him in the rib, "You know it." He joked with a grin, "My little girl is too good for anyone's son."

The two laughed and headed in the direction of the dining hall themselves, only a few feet behind their children who were already attracting attention without their usual partners in crime.

AW: Again, I did say there would be differences. Including certain scenes being moved around and some being cut completely. The following chapters will be completely different considering I don't want to use my old friend's character without any type of consent. It has been literal years since I wrote this fanfic and a lot has changed. Hiei will still be in the story considering those later chapters but no Ashira and I'm not completely sure about the relation between him and Ayare but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Thanks for any who have read this and I hope to get more readers and reviews, eventually! :3


	5. Troublesome Treasure

Troublesome Treasure

Settling after grabbing their food, Youko and Ayare dug in eagerly, quite hungry from all that running around and sparring. They ate in silence, sharing smiles occasionally. They were quite unaware of the stares they were getting since it was unusual to see the two together without their friend or brother. Some of the other girls and boys were even glaring at them and whispering to each other. The adults were of mixed reactions. Some suspicious about their friendship while others were smiling, thinking that the possible young romance was rather adorable. Though it was possibly who the two were that caused such a commotion. The head of their village's son and the daughter of the strange kitsune who joined this village not long before she was born, saved from near-death. Despite not being far-fetched, it really was just a strange sight for many of them.

Apparently one child was feeling particularly upset about it because she decided to bump into the two and her tray turned over onto Ayare.

"Oops." The girl smiled, unapologetic.

Without missing a beat, Ayare stood up from her seat and crouched down to sweeping kick the girl so she landed face first onto the ground. Hard.

"Oops." Ayare glared back at her before huffing and walking out of the dining to cool off and definitely clean up.

Youko looked after Ayare, concerned, before throwing a glare down at the girl who was groaning from the fall which she didn't even had time to brace herself for, her nose definitely bleeding.

"Serves you right." He didn't even bother for an explanation of her behavior as he rose from his seat and ran after Ayare.

The girl slowly sat up, wiping the blood from her nose and glaring at the exit where Ayare had walked off. She rose painfully from the ground, ignoring the snickers from the children and ridicule from the adults. Her mother was in the crowd and caught her daughter by the arm. "Did you have to embarrass us like that in front of everyone? Now let's get you cleaned up." The girl slightly resisted her mother, letting herself be dragged back home. "It's not my fault she's always the center of attention. It pisses me off. It used to be me! I used to be close with Youko. Then he started to hang out with the new girl…" she continued her rather pointless and petty rant, everyone else shaking their heads and going back to what they were doing.

"I guess that's to be expected… I apologize for the trouble…" Kojiro frowned at the girl.

Kaminara sighed with irritation, "I'm still surprised how some people will act out of jealousy. Then again, I know all about the greed of people. It's funny that I should be taken in to your group considering…" and he drifted off before running after his daughter.

"Wait! Kaminara, what are you talking about?" he then chased after his friend, quite confused about what had triggered that reaction. He expected his friend to be upset but for him to say something like that… it was fairly concerning.

The two adults found Youko standing outside of Kaminara's house, obviously waiting for Ayare to come out. He looked up at them, rather sullen and guilty. Kaminara rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, "It's not your fault. I understand my daughter's pain. She's different, like I am. Different incites curiosity and can even be attractive but comes with the consequence of jealousy or ridicule. In her case, especially considering her natural ability, a lot of people must envy her. I hate to have passed on that to her as well…" he had a rough child hood. Of course even more so as a male. Then his responsibility, considering an important duty was bestowed upon their family for generations. He'd grown up fast… way too fast and he really wanted to save his children from that, especially Ayare who even took after him in appearance.

All three of them looked up as the door opened to reveal a clean Ayare, even wearing a different outfit. She wore a short children's kimono, the sleeves done up to be out of the way during the heist, the darkest shade of blue to help blend in the shadows and even the obi was black. She tugged at the hem, the kimono much tighter than her tunic, and scrunched up her face in distaste.

"God, mom always putting these damn outfits on me…" she muttered before looking up at the three standing on front of her house. A light blush stained her cheeks as she fixed her katana to her waist and slipping her sandals on before stepping out and meeting them with a curious look.

"Why are _all_ of you standing there? And would you quit staring like that? It's not the first time you've seen me in a kimono." She avoided Youko's eyes, feeling embarrassed from his gaze out of them all.

"W-we were just worried about you." Youko stammered slightly, not sure why he was staring either since she was right. This wasn't the first time but then again, he hadn't had these feelings before either.

Kaminara stepped forward and kneeled down next to her. "You okay?"

Ayare sighed and smiled a small smile, "I'm fine, daddy. That girl was nothing, honestly." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, which was still damp from the quick bath she had taken to wash the food off. "I was more irritated at the fact that she wasted perfectly good food and got it in my hair and fur."

Kaminara nodded, "As long as you're alright. I'm sorry you have to go through all of these things because you're different. Because of me." He pointedly looked down at the pendant hanging off a pretty silver chain around her neck.

Ayare looked down at her pendant, which used to hang around his neck when he first arrived here. She shook her head, "I told you before, daddy. I don't mind. I can handle it. Rei and I can handle it. Aren't you lucky I have a sibling to help me? At least I wasn't on my own like you were."

"Kaminara, what are you two talking about?" Kojiro focused on the pendant and remembered something about it. "Didn't you come in with a pair of those? The kitsune-shaped pendants were linked at the tail. That's only one half." He pointed at the ruby fox that Ayare was currently clutching in her hand.

Kaminara sighed as he looked at his daughter in the eyes. She responded with a smile and a nod, "I think we can trust them." He nodded back and stood up, resting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Kojiro, you do remember how I came to this village, don't you?"

Kojiro looked to his son, who looked up at him, both confused… and curious. He looked back at the father and daughter, nodding, "Of course. It's a scene I hardly forget. You were barely alive…"

"Yes and you never did ask why. Of course, we are in the Makai so why would an explanation even be needed? I was thankful for that. Especially since you are what you are and the people of the village are what they are. Thieves. The very type of demons I was running from and yet I get rescued by you and your lot." He chuckled at the irony, Ayare smiling at the two reassuringly.

"Not that father regrets it. He's very grateful that you saved his life and welcomed him so warmly into this group of yours, as am I. Our family's burden is great and your kindness allowed father and now Rei and I to continue the duty of protecting these pendants." She lifted the jeweled fox, it filled the entire palm of her small hand. "Now, they are ancient and powerful jewels with the power to either rule or destroy the three worlds. Yes, you heard me, the three worlds. Our family has been protecting it for years according to my father. Passed on to the children and we were always gifted with the physical or mental ability to protect them." She put her free hand on her katana. "I was born with physical ability while Rei was born with mental ability." She looks up at her father. "My father is incredibly gifted, as an only child, with both. Though I think he shirks on the mental ability part." She teased her father who merely chuckled and let her continue, "So not as to say we are using your group to hide but honestly, it is a blessing. We living here among thieves, becoming thieves, in order to better protect these precious capable of terrible things in the wrong hands. We do not apologize for anything because we had an obligation to fulfill and it's not something to share frivolously."

"Even with someone who would take you in with kindness? With no reason but the well-being of another demon? Which is hardly unheard of if you don't know."

"Youko, please."

"But father!"

"It's alright. He is not wrong, Kojiro." Kaminara smiled at the understanding man across from him. A man Youko would mirror in the future as a cold, calculating thief and take the title as King of Thieves from his father. A man who is as close as a brother, something he had not experienced growing up in his lonely duty to protect the fox pendants. He looked down at the man's son who now wore a slightly angry expression. "I love your father like a brother and I owe my life to him. But this was not easy to share. Even now I am worried about talking about it. I was hoping it would never surface but it's hard not to think about considering what we are now. I hope you can forget us, Kurama. We not only hid it for its safety but for the safety of the village."

"That's right! If word got around of these pendants resurfacing than who knows what trouble this village could have gotten in!" Ayare spoke up, a little upset at Youko's reaction. She hoped he would be more understanding. He usually was the calm one between the two. Not to mention the accusation hurt her a bit. As if they were deceiving them for selfish purposes.

"Calm down, Aya. I'm sure he's just thinking about his own people's well-being also."

She huffed and marched off, not understanding how he could even blame them for any of this. As if they wanted any of this! The threat of danger constantly hanging over you, even if the legends of the pendants were fairly obscure, there were still people out there who would know; who would want the pendants. Not to mention her father's attackers were probably still out there somewhere. That was something she worried about every night. Especially worried for the village. She'd come to care for these people like a family. She didn't want anything to happen to them. How could he accuse them like that? And why did it hurt her when he did? She blinked away frustrated tears, especially since her brother and Kuronue just stepped out of the dining hall and looked to be in search of someone. Probably Youko and herself.

Ayare fully wiped away the tears, took a deep breath and smiled, "Over here, Rei! Kuronue!" she waved them over the slight crowd of other people exiting the dining hall.

"Geez, where have you been? We even ate since we were both hungry. Heard some whispers about something happening and went to find you. Are you okay?" Fusarei asked his sister, her mood not hidden from him. She wasn't lying when she said he was gifted with great mental abilities. He was a bit of an empath and the closer he was with the person, the easier it was to feel what they were feeling. His sister was currently upset and he wanted to know why.

"Aya!" Fusarei and Kuronue looked behind her as Youko came running up, looking a little bothered himself.

Ayare bit her lip lightly but turned with a cautious stare, still very much upset. "What do you want now? Here to incriminate us even more? Which is ironic, coming from you, if you don't know."

Fusarei and Kuronue were definitely confused and glanced at each other, stepping to the side to see between the two better… and get a better understanding of what was going on.

Youko held his hands up, attempting to calm himself down, especially seeing the reluctance in her eyes; the fear. He didn't want her to look at him that way and he hated that he even upset her. "Easy, Aya. I know it wasn't easy to talk about nor is this the place to have this conversation. I just wanted to apologize for what I said. It was rash and uncalled for."

Hesitating, she decided to attempt to calm down herself, "Really? Because you were quick to act as if we had a choice in this… as if it was ours to hide. It's so much more than we are and we will defend it till our last breath." Those tears threatened to spill again, causing her brother to rush to her, wrapping his arms around her, only causing her to begin to sob softly into him.

Fusarei turned to Youko with a look he had never seen. So protective, so serious and with a solemnness that showcased the burden that he was sure they all felt, "So she must have told you and you didn't take it well…" Even his voice caused both Youko and Kuronue to pay full attention to him, especially Kuronue because he had no idea what was going on.

"You were right. This definitely isn't the place to talk about this. Kuronue, we'll fill you in later." He added, considering the incredibly frustrated look on his face. "But we don't mean any of you harm. If you asked us, we would leave and take this burden and danger elsewhere. We hope that isn't the case, because we've come to care for this place as if it were our own." He tightened his arms around his sister, who was beginning to calm down, looking to Rei's pendant of a fox shaped diamond and holding it gently, and stroking its surface with her thumb as if for comfort. "Aya wanted to tell you more than any of us. She thought you would be understanding and want to help us. Not that we would ask that of you but we would appreciate it. At the very least, accepting the situation. But father and I anticipated it going the other way too. Not that I blame you. It would come as a shock to me as well."

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there." Youko sighed, catching Aya's glance in his direction when he spoke. "I said I'm sorry. Honestly, father and I are very understanding of the situation. I was just 'in shock' as you put it to learn about all of this. Do you think I enjoy the thought of you and your family in danger? _Our_ families in danger? I really was concerned for everyone's well-being. Even if this is the first I've heard of these—" he stopped himself there, considering the public area they were in. "Listen, we will protect you with our lives. There's no question about that. We'll stick together as we always have."

Fusarei smiled at Youko and stepped back from his sister as she lightly pushed away from him and wiped her tears, turning to Youko. She studied him for a moment before running to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us."

Youko froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, "No problem." The two parted and turned to look as a fifth person joined them.

"Well, don't you two look cozy?" Blade's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want, Blade? We're not in the mood for this." Fusarei came to their defense, stepping closer to his sister.

"Take it easy, big brother. I'm not after your damn pendants or anything." He smirked at their reactions. "You really do have to be careful about where you guys talk about things."

"How did you find out? Were you spying on us?" Ayare became defensive, stepping towards the dragon demon with a hand on her katana.

"Now the last thing I wanna do is pick a fight with you, vixen." Though he already had his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Maybe I'd want to help out too? You guys don't always have to make me out to be the bad guy, ya know."

Youko frowned, not convinced, but before he could say (or do) anything, the adults finally decided to reunite with the kids and possibly prevent a fight before tonight's big heist.

"We'll have time to talk about this later. We should really focus on the heist tonight." Kaminara was the one to speak as all five young eyes fell on the adult figures.

Kojiro nodded, "However, we will need to extensively talk about this afterwards. It is a very serious matter." His eyes locked with Blade's, which held an indiscernible gleam. He was worried about the boy's knowledge but he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He turned to Kaminara, "We should meet with the other group of bandits helping us out with the heist tonight. The young leader, our boys' age, can be fairly impatient."

Kaminara chuckled, "That Hiei the Jaganshi? He's just a child? His accomplishments imply differently."

"Don't let him hear you say that. He's taken people down for less." But Kojiro laughed as well before focusing back on the kids, "Now let's get ready to go." He motioned for them all to follow.

The four turned to Blade, who glared at the lot and walked after the two adults, lightly shouldering Youko as he passed by. So much for being nicer. His pride won out in the end so he would definitely need to find a different way of separating the two. Not to mention this whole pendant business. Maybe that would be the key. He would definitely look out for any opportunities that presented themselves. It really was a wonder that they could trust thieves with such a secret. Blade knew he wouldn't be the best to keep a secret like that. Especially if he could use it to his advantage. Perhaps that's why they didn't trust him already. He couldn't blame them, of course. They weren't on the best of terms, after all. He could try to change that. For the time being. To let them slowly lower their guard… and maybe get a bit closer to Ayare and in between her and Youko.


	6. The Legend Lives

The Legend Lives

Just before night fall, they had all set out for the meeting place with the other group of bandits who were going to join them for the heist tonight. It was only smart to join forces for such a high risk heist. Ureshii Palace was currently highly targeted but met with zero success at the moment. They hoped to change that tonight. Hiei's group was small but strong. The young leader wasn't quite at Kojiro's level but he could probably hold his own against him. Mostly because of his incredible speed. As far as being a thief was concerned, he had a good eye for appraisal. He could tell the worth of something with just a glance so it was hard to fool the young fire demon and Kami help the demon that tried because he had quite the temper, unwilling to tolerate deception. Though a thief, he had a… complicated code of honor and honestly, it was hard to figure out the little demon. At least they could expect him to keep his word.

"Hiei." Kojiro greeted, the young demon and his lot already sitting there, waiting.

"Kojiro." Hiei stood and face their allies, glancing at the children behind him and Kaminara, locking eyes with Youko. "Finally able to join a heist, are you?"

Youko stepped forward, a smirk on his face, "Always with the insults. You could greet people normally."

"Hn." Hiei then locked eyes with Ayare before her pendant caught his eye. "That pendant… where did she..." he walked towards her, Fusarei stepping in front of her slightly, his pendant catch Hiei's eye as well. He finally locked eyes with her brother, who had a gentle face and protective aura. He stepped back, looking to Youko who fell back with the siblings, equally protective.

"Well, aren't you a lucky lot." He turned to walk towards Kojiro and looked up at the older demon, "Considering Kurama's reaction, you must know the worth… the value of those pendants."

Murmurs sounded throughout both groups, wondering what Hiei could be talking about. Kojiro put a hand on Kaminara, giving him a look that said, "trust me" before looking back down at Hiei, ignoring the comments and questions of those who did not need to know about it. "A few of us do, yes. And it will stay that way. It is not something we want to showcase, if you yourself know their true… value, as you put it."

Hiei met the piercing golden gaze with his own crimson before giving a slight smirk, "Perhaps we could work out a way to keep that secret? Tonight's heist had an agreement of you keep what you take. But with this, I would be willing to part with just those pendants."

"That's bold of you to ask." Kaminara was now glaring at Hiei, a bit irritated at the child's fearless gaze.

"You must know there is no way we would agree to that." Ayare finally spoke, inspecting Hiei curiously the whole time. She attempted to walk towards him, barred by her brother and Youko. She rolled her eyes at them, "I'll be fine, you guys. I'm sure I'm faster than him, if he tries anything." She looked between the two before they reluctantly moved to the side. She moved to her father's side, holding his hand for comfort, to calm him. This wasn't just his burden anymore and if she could shoulder most of it for her family then she would. He didn't have to try so hard. She smiled up at her father and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before returning her gold-green gaze to the fire demon who was currently inspecting her with a skeptical expression.

"Merely a child as the protector. Aren't you slacking, Kaminara?"

"You'll address me, thank you." Ayare redirected his attention to her, a bit irritated herself at the accusation of that question. "My brother and I are the current protectors and you'll find we can do the job just fine." She huffed lightly before continuing, "Now, back to your proposal. If you do know of these pendants then surely you know there is no way it will leave my family's possession. Not since we were bestowed with the duty of protecting them generations ago."

"Are you? Can you prove that? If I can take them from you then I can have them."

"Hiei…" Youko growled, the surrounding audience also getting a bit spirited, obviously interested by the surprising revelation of something so valuable in their midst.

"It'll be fine Youko. As I said, I'm quite sure I'm faster than him."

Hiei gave a short, humorless laugh, "You? Faster than me? I highly doubt that. Let's give it a try." And without warning, he was a black blur.

However, at the same time, Ayare disappeared as well. For just a moment before the two reappeared, nearby, her giggle ringing out through the ears of the audience; his annoyed growls following. They disappeared and reappeared like that several times before finally reappearing in front of Fusarei, who jumped back slightly, Ayare tugging on Hiei's cloak. "Nice try, but I don't think so." She then mercilessly pulled him back and away from her brother, placing a well-deserved kick in his chest, sending him flying towards his group. "Did I prove myself or shall we have another go?"

Hiei's group glared at Ayare, ready to charge the small girl before Hiei rose a hand to stop them, rising slowly and ignoring the pain in his chest which didn't hurt nearly as much as his pride currently did. He studied the girl and then looked to her brother, who was still recovering from the shock of almost getting his pendant stolen away. Luckily for him, his sister was fast enough to save him. He shut his eyes, obviously annoyed, but shook his head. "I suppose if I'm not able to steal it, I might as well help you lot protect it. If we survive the night, that is." He said this to Ayare, though Kojiro spoke, since the bout was finally finished.

"I'm glad we could resolve this quickly…" he was still rather uncertain about the fire demon's involvement and he turned to Kaminara, who nodded once before looking to Ayare who walked towards and stood in front of Hiei, glares still locked on her as Hiei's group watched her with caution. She merely stretched her hand out, quite unaffected by the glares, a smile on her face.

"I look forward to working with you. I'm sure you know the importance of something this precious." She said, focusing on his neck.

Hiei's eyes widened, slightly surprised before his face fell into a disgruntled expression, not sure how to react to her. He grabbed her hand and gave a nod in time with the handshake before turning away and settling against a nearby tree. "Be ready to leave soon, it's almost time." His words seemed to be for everyone and they seemed to scramble a bit on both sides while more murmurs sounded throughout both groups, eyes on the kitsune siblings though they mostly followed Ayare, who continued to keep the attention off of her brother.

"You don't always have to do that, you know. It's not like with dad. _We_ are the protectors." Fusarei was a little upset with his sister who seemed to be taking everything on herself.

"I know, Rei, but it's just easier for me to do this. I can't help it. Besides, I know that you have my back if anything." Ayare smiled at her brother, hoping to ease his worry. However, he wasn't the only one upset with her.

"That was really dangerous, you know?" Youko finally able to say something after that whole exchange. "Hiei's known for his short temper. I'm surprised a fight didn't break out."

"Didn't really seem like it mattered. He wouldn't be able to catch her anyway." Blade threw the comment into the group, settled on a nearby boulder.

Youko flashed him a glare, getting all the more heated meeting the smug smirk of the dragon demon.

"Sad to say, he's right, Youko." Ayare reluctantly agreed with Blade but she couldn't stand the constant reprimanding she was getting. She was able to protect herself and those around her. She didn't need them to feel like they had to protect her or stop her from doing what she had to do. Just because she was younger and because she was female didn't mean she needed them to constantly be at her defense.

"Ayare," her father called her, exasperated. She inwardly sighed as she walked over to him, ready for the lecture. She looked up at him, waiting, as he just stared at her. She was just about to ask him what he called her for before he knelt down and hugged her. "You really do take too much after me."

Ayare sighed outwardly and hugged him back, "You know you shouldn't say that too much. Mom hates it that I have nearly nothing from her." She giggled before nuzzling his shoulder, "Like I keep telling you, don't worry too much about it anymore. Rei and I can handle this. You can retire and just relax." She teased.

"Don't count me out just yet, you little brat. I'm hardly passed my prime." He chuckled and pulled back, raising a hand to ruffle her hair.

"I dunno, dad. I'm pretty sure I agree that you should retire." Rei chimed in, joining the two.

There were a lot of eyes on the family, for obvious reasons, and mixed reactions.

Kojiro had to put a hand on his son's shoulder to calm him down, "Just stand by them, son. That's all we can do. You know the ability of their family. Not to mention their independence. Even if they were welcomed into this group, they hardly ever ask for help. It was something I had to learn and cope with as well. Especially when Kaminara first arrived in the village, practically on his death bed. As soon as he was able, he asked if there was anything he could do to repay us our kindness. I thought he was just a random demon but of course, he wasn't. His abilities were very beneficial for our heists not to mention he was amazing in a fight. He became an asset and now we can pay their family back by supporting them." He looked down now at his son, finally taking his eyes off of his friend and his family. "It will be alright if we do just that."

"I don't even need to read your mind to know you have other reasons for being so protective of them; of her." Hiei spoke, making sure his voice was at a volume only the two silver foxes could hear. "And I don't blame you. She does match you in every way. It would be hard to see you with someone different as I've observed her." He now watched the family, still joking and laughing with each other. "Not that I need to tell you. You're smart, fox, you'll figure it out. Or accept it. However you want to look at it."

Youko sighed, not even able to deny what Hiei had finally helped him figure out, "We're a little young for this, aren't we?" But he wasn't going to lie, he couldn't imagine her with anyone else but him now. He couldn't imagine his life without her in the future. He said they were too young but what was young when you were a demon? You grew up fast in this unkind world. Even then, though, it was still an odd thought and now it would be incredibly awkward for him. 'Oh well, the awkwardness is the least of my problems. What if she doesn't even see me the same way?' It scared him to think about but at the same time he was fairly confident that she did feel the same way. There were some signs, or so he hoped they were.

Interrupting his thoughts, Hiei's hardly ever heard laugh caught his ears and he looked up at the fire demon, "The worry is written all over your face. Maybe we should go before it affects your performance in the heist."

Kojiro looked at the sky and night had just fallen. "Actually, I believe the timing is perfect. Let's get going and worry about this later." He looked up at both groups, "Time to go! Be alert! We never know what we'll meet on the way. If you lose your life, it's your own fault." Something they've all heard him say before and Hiei nodded in agreement. If you couldn't fight, you didn't deserve to stay in the group. To be able to defend the treasure you've stolen was important and the weak deserved to die. Quite immoral but in a group of thieves, what did you expect? Besides, they were better than most.

Too bad someone was about to go off on his own and break a whole slew of rules for his own selfish gain…


	7. A Deal is Made

A Deal is Made

Considering it was easier to sneak by people alone than as a group, Blade got to Ureshii Palace quickly and even undetected by any of the guards. Though it wasn't hard for him to hide his presence. He could hide his demonic energy quite easily. Perhaps it was his calling to always be invisible and unrecognized by others. The thought angered him and yet he could at least be proud of that mastery. Not many his age could completely hide their energy like him. Not even those prodigy kitsune in the village who seemed to always be so special. He could at least have pride in himself about something. Not to mention he couldn't wait to make the deal of his life. He only hoped they would listen, whoever _they_ were.

She didn't notice him until he spoke, a girl that had to be around his age, if not slightly older. She had sky blue hair and deep blue eyes with a fair complexion that almost shimmered, glistening as if a layer of water lay on her skin. It wasn't too far off, considering she was easily identified as a water demoness. She wore a flowing dress that seemed to move even as she sat there quite still and deep in thought. Perhaps another reason she hadn't noticed his arrival if she even could have.

"Nice place ya got here." And it was true. The palace was gorgeous and her room was no different. Spacious and nicely arranged with tasteful furniture for royalty that matched what you would imagine a water demoness to like.

She turned quickly, alarmed but immediately her eyes narrowed at the intruder and she quickly had him caught in a cage of energy. "Who are you and why are you here?" she then scoffed at her own question, "Of course, I can probably answer that for you, Mister Thief here to _try_ and steal from me and my father." The cage suddenly began to shrink and the closer it got to him, the more he had a feeling he shouldn't touch it.

"This damn thing is gonna shock me, isn't it? If you let me go, I can make it worth your while. It was my intention to tell this to the owner of the palace but you're quite close to that, aren't you?" Blade responded, focusing on her and trying to ignore the shrinking cage.

The girl seemed to pause for a moment, the cage doing the same, before she changed the cage's form to fit barely off of his form, "As if I would release you just like. Do you think I'm a fool?"

'No, but you certainly sound like a brat.' Blade thought, frozen on the spot so as not to get shocked. He could feel the burn from its closeness already. "Fair enough… will you at least hear me out? I'm sure a noble family such as yours knows about their existence, anyways… or maybe not?" he watched her, seeing her fall into the trap. Those of high status liked to hear just how well known their families are. Not to mention they were easily curious about things that would pertain to their family in particular.

The girl was definitely curious and eventually the cage returned to its original shape but still stayed up, just in case, "Go on." Her eyes were still narrowed at him, rightfully suspicious of this stranger but the simple question caught her attention and she couldn't help not knowing.

"Guess I should have expected you not to let me out of here still…" he muttered before shaking his head, "Can't say I blame you since you weren't wrong. I am part of a band of thieves who are actually on their way here right now." He saw the panic in her eyes and sighed, "Don't worry too much… you have much more to gain than what they're going to take from you. Have you heard about a legend surrounding fox-shaped pendants?"

Her eyes widened, "A ruby and a diamond? The one who possesses them will have the power to rule over all three lands! Yes, of course! My father wishes for us to have that for their own. Our family has been after it for centuries! How do you know of it?" she had done a complete 180, the high-pitched squeal of her annoying voice caused Blade to wince slightly.

'Man, what a voice…' and that was definitely not a compliment. "In the band of thieves I'm a part of, there is a family that came to our village a little before I was born. Their father, to be exact, and he had brought those pendants. We only recently found out about their existence and value. They could be yours…"

The excitement clearly took over but she wasn't stupid… even if she sounded like she was, "What's the catch? Certainly someone like you must want it for yourself? After all, thieves were after it in the first place. Even though those of my status deserve it."

Blade shrugged, "Not gonna lie, that kind of power sounds like something I could use but I'm sure it would be better in the hands of someone like you; someone already used to ruling power." he could see her just fall deeper and deeper into his trap.

"So what's in it for you to give me this information?" but she was more willing to see what she had to give instead of being cautious about his personal motives.

"Probably a stupid reason but there is a girl involved… she's one of the protectors."

"A girl? Around our age, I'm assuming?" she began to sound a little jealous. But what else did he expect from a princess who was probably told that she was prettier than any other girl. "Should be easy to take then, shouldn't it? Why would you need my help?"

"I did say she was _one_ of the protectors. A handful of people know about it. Her family; mother, father and brother who has the other half of the pendant, the head of my village and his son, his son's friend, and now the head of another band of thieves."

Listing them off made it even more upsetting, making him have to shake off that anger, "Needless to say, this isn't a one man job."

"Hmm… I take it the girl isn't fond of you are you could possibly get it that way?"

Well wasn't that just more fuel for the fire.

"Unfortunately, no." Blade spoke through clenched teeth, attempting to calm down again.

"My, don't we have a temper? But I do find you quite charming… and the idea of ruling over all three words is enticing." She began to pace lightly in thought, "Should I tell father, I wonder?"

"Only if you wanted to have that power taken from you and used by him. You do realize he'll want it for himself, don't you?"

She nodded, "Yes, I was thinking that. He really would, you know. I don't get to do much of anything and he treats me like a child!" she stomped her foot in a quite childish fashion. The cage disappeared at that moment. "I'm even locked up in my room and treated as if I can't do anything on my own! It's infuriating! I'll show him just how well I can do without him. Hmph."

"Believe me, I know all about being underestimated. Now, is there a way that you monitor your palace, Princess?"

She snapped out of it and didn't even seem to mind that Blade was free, "Yuuna, please. Hearing the word 'Princess' all day honestly annoys me."

'At least she's a straight shooter. It'll be easy to tell when she's lying and she's too much of a spoiled brat to really know anything.' "Alright, so, Yuuna? How do you guys monitor this palace? It must be the key to its great defence."

She seemed to blush slightly, "Oh, well, that would be all _my_ doing. I am a great spell caster and I can see everything that happens… like this!" Yuuna rose a sheet of water out of nowhere, an image almost immediately appearing on it of her father sitting idly in his throne room with a cute young demoness on his arm, both seeming to enjoy each other's.

That was quite impressive, "You can do this anywhere in your palace? Or does it range further?" he was genuinely curious though it would come in handy for their little alliance.

"Oh, I've experimented. I am still learning, after all. But I can look about the perimeter of the palace. I haven't tried further since I felt no need to but I will work on it."

"Sounds good. I guess we have ourselves a deal?" Blade stretched his hand out, hoping that some good would come of this. He couldn't be totally reliant on a complete stranger but he would see what would happen. They were still children, after all.

Yuuna hesitated for just a moment before seeming to just throw all caution to the wind, "What have I got to lose, honestly? All the treasure in the world will be mine in no time. What's a little from my store houses until then?"

"You catch on quickly, how did you know that was the other catch?"

Yuuna giggled a rather high-pitched and annoying laugh that were like nails on a chalkboard, "Oh, my dear Blade, you are a thief. As if you wouldn't want the treasures in this palace. I should know. They are grand treasures, accumulated from those conquered and caught by my family for generations." The image on the sheet of water changed to her store house. Or, more so, shifted between the different store houses.

Blade's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Man, the rumors were nothing compared to this! You really are loaded, Yuuna."

Yuuna waved away the compliment, "Tell me something I don't know?" she giggled again before what looked like a mirror of water began to glow an ominous red. "Oooh, I'm guessing your friends are here?"

The two looked to the mirror and sure enough, there were familiar faces to Blade and one even to Yuuna. "Kojiro? You're one of _his_. I don't think my guards even stand a chance. I wouldn't have been able to protect against him regardless."

Blade nodded, "That's what I was tryin' to tell them but they all shot me down for being too arrogant or whatever. Not that I think you guys are an easy hit. It's just I had a lot of faith in us to do it with or without this little deal of ours."

Yuuna smiled, "That confidence really is charming. Too bad you seem to be the black sheep in your band. I'm guessing your parents…?"

"Dead, actually. I was taken in by the head of the village but I don't get along with his son so I'm looked down on in the village a lot."

"Sorry to hear that…" Yuuna looked as if she truly regretted her question, "My mother is dead also…"

"So that woman…?"

"Ugh, soon to be my step mother. I can't wait to rule all three worlds so that I don't have to put up with all these gold diggers after my father's fortune. I can't even tell you what number she is and he falls for them all. It's a wonder he even kept my mother. She was a Goddess compared to that lot!"

"And you must look like your mother, I take it?" she certainly didn't take after that demon down there who was quite obviously not a water demon and something not even elemental either.

A blush stained Yuuna's cheeks, "Oh, a little. I am nowhere near the beauty my mother was."

"Not yet, I'm sure." And it wasn't a lie. She didn't look half bad. Just… that voice.

Yuuna shook her head, "Well, you should hurry out of here and meet up with your friends. I'm sure they'll be wondering where you are. We can talk again later. I hope to see you soon."

Blade nodded, repressing the urge to shiver at the implication, "We'll be seeing each other sooner than you think. We still have to come up with a plan to actually steal the pendants."

Yuuna nodded, "Until next time…"

"Blade." He then waved at her before hopping out of the opened window and heading back around to bring up the rear of the group, hoping he had been unnoticed. He was pretty sure of this but he couldn't be careful enough. Especially with how often he'll have to go and meet with Yuuna. He was sure it wouldn't be easy to get the pendants from the siblings. Probably harder than cracking this palace.

'Oh well, it'll definitely be worth it.' He smirked, his gaze up at the sky as he imagined the day that Ayare would be his.

AW: Again, I would love any type of criticism or even just a word about how I'm doing or anything like that. Reviews are appreciated! I know it's an old and unknown anime nowadays not to mention it's not exactly canon but I hope to attract some attention with it. Thank you in advanced!


	8. The Plan Begins

The Plan Begins

"Hmm… almost there but not quite. You're way too confident to play him. You really need to learn to tone it down." Blade was commenting on Yuuna's acting skills. He had found out that she's also a shapeshifter, which was something she probably inherited from her father. But it worked with her water manipulation since she can also create doppelgangers from water and use magic to bring them to life. He was quite surprised at how skilled and dedicated she was. She must really want those pendants. Not that he could blame her. Their power was enticing.

Yuuna poof'd back to herself, pouting slightly, "It's not my fault he's such a timid, soft spoken thing. But I'll keep trying since he's my best bet… though it wouldn't be so hard for me to play the girl. From what I've seen, we're not too different."

'Oh, how wrong you are about that.' Blade inwardly groaned before smiling at her, "True as that may be, it won't be easy to capture her unlike Rei. Aside from the fact that she's extremely fast, she's also very strong." He sighed, "I still have yet to beat her, as a matter of fact."

"You boys are stronger than her, though. She just fights smarter to seem stronger, using your strength against you." And Yuuna would know this as she's learned to focus on a person than actually having to widen her range of vision, though she's learned how to do that as well, and at an impressive rate considering it's been a year since their meetings.

Blade nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's honestly hard for me to fight her, considering." He shook his head, "I know it shouldn't be an excuse but it happens when you fall for someone."

Yuuna, as always, turned a bit sour at the thought, "Yes, and I can see why. She's pretty much the full package, isn't she? Quite cute now and I'm sure she'll be pretty when she's older. I quite envy the girl. She's also surrounded by many good-looking guys. All I have are ugly bodyguards and my father… who could use some help in the looks department himself. I guess it's a good thing he's a shapeshifter…"

Blade made the motion of throwing up, "If those guys are your taste, then I suppose so…"

Yuuna giggled, "Oh, you know I think you're better than the lot of them. Except maybe Youko… unfortunately, he and Ayare make a good couple." And she did hate to see that the two made such a good team and seemed to be the only sparring partners that could actually test each other. There was no doubt as to the reason Blade was after Ayare, as much as it sickened her to think about. She had grown quite fond of the dragon demon and didn't like that he was vying for another female, especially one so gifted. Ah well, she could wait and scheme a bit herself. Accidents happened all the time, didn't they? "Anyway, you should get going. It's been a while since you were here and I'm sure they'll be wondering where you are. They have become suspicious of you, you know."

Blade shrugged, "What can they really do, though? It's not like they can prove anything. I haven't been followed, have I?"

Yuuna shook her head, "No, you're right. But it is better to be safe than sorry, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, see you in a few weeks then. Keep monitoring Rei and work on your acting skills. Gotta learn to tone it down a bit." He gave her a rather charming smile before heading off back towards his village.

'Oh, I wonder if he knows how much of a tease he's being. He probably does not. He's so focused on her.' Yuuna pouted, definitely planning on some way to get Blade all for herself.

* * *

-It's been a few years and now the lot are young adults, then again, they are demons and age is but a number-

"Did she honestly win again?" Kuronue complained on their way back from a random heist that was heavily guarded and as the years went by, they started to have a little competition to see who could kill the most guards. Ayare tended to come out the victor, if not Youko or Hiei, who disbanded his own group and joined theirs after it was plain to see that his band of thieves were quite inferior. Not to mention the numbers were dwindling and none were really up to his standards anyway.

"You won once… a while back…" Ayare tried not to grin, giggling at his frown. "Oh, cheer up. You actually got a pretty good score but I think it's because the treasures here suited Youko and Hiei best so they went straight for the artifacts opposed to fighting."

"Gee, thanks. You really know how to cheer a guy up." Sarcasm dripping from his voice as he took refuge in the sky, away from her smug little face.

"You're always such a poor sport, Kuronue. At least you've won before. I don't stand a chance." Fusarei shouted up at him though admired the dusty tome in his hand. It didn't look like much but it was a book he had heard of with a variety of spells that he couldn't wait to practice and add to his arsenal.

"Yes. You sounds super depressed about your losses…" Kuronue continued to grumble in a sarcastic tone that's been his regular voice. "How is it possible for you guys to always win even when you lose?" he was talking to the collective group, glaring at all the other teens.

"We're thieves. It's hit or miss and we make do with what we get. You just happen to lose out on both accounts." Youko chuckled at his friend before dodging a swing of the chain from Kuronue's Kusarigama. "Oooh, testy. Should I entertain you a bit to help you cool off?"

"I'd rather fight your girlfriend right now, honestly." Kuronue huffed, pulling the chain back and swinging it in circles next to him, obviously agitated.

The two kitsune's blushed but it was hard to deny. Ayare and Youko had gotten fairly close in those few short years and the two were practically a couple. Without actually saying they were. They kind of just didn't deny it so everyone assumed. Too bad no one knew that they didn't really do anything a couple did. Aside from spend a lot of time together but it was all very innocent and pure. For now, anyways.

"I'd like to see Ayare beat you again." Hiei finally spoke up, quite silent as you would expect. He did enjoy spars, however, and usually spoke up when it seemed like little fights would pop up because he did like to keep on his toes and this little band sure helped with that. "Then perhaps I could have a go… and at the very least try and catch the vixen."

"In your dreams, Hiei." Ayare's cheeks were still stained with the blush as she smirked at Hiei. That smirk quickly fell at a familiar and unwanted voice.

"Why does he get to call you 'vixen' with no problem but you'll jump at the chance to fight me when I call you that? Doesn't seem fair at all, vixen."

"Blade." Youko interjected, "Can we help you?"

Ever since the revelation of those pendants, Youko has been increasingly defensive of Ayare and Rei as well but for obvious reasons it was more so the former. Probably one of the many reasons the two seemed even closer than before.

Blade glared at Youko, "I don't think I was talking to you." He then focused on Ayare once more, "You should probably tell your boyfriend to mind his own business. Can't answer your own questions? Need others to do it for you, vixen?" he hated getting like this but a nasty side of him came out seeing the two together like this. It made him incredibly angry and he tended to take it out on her just as much as any of the others, which kind of hurt him but he really couldn't help it. It was a vicious cycle.

Ayare glared in return, "What are you even doing here Blade? Do you ever do anything other than pick fights with us?"

'She really is the cutest thing when she's angry.' And perhaps that was why he tended to annoy her. "Oh, yes, I live for the chance to get my ass handed to me by you lot." He threw back at her, a bit of a growl in his voice at the truth of it. He's only ever really beat Fusarei and that's if he even accepted the challenge. The rest were always ready to fight him, Youko most of all.

"I would love to help you with that right now seeing as I have some steam I wanna blow off and why not on you?" Kuronue jumped in, the sight of Blade making him all the more irritated. It didn't help that he probably got along with the dragon demon less than anyone else. He hated how Blade constantly tried to pick a fight with people and yet always had this woe-is-me attitude. I f he stopped acting like an asshole than maybe people would stop treating him like one. He didn't have parents either and you didn't see him making a huge fuss about it.

Blade smirked, "Wouldn't be much of a challenge to fight you, bats." Which earned him a scythe in the face which he blocked easily with his katana and the smirk didn't fade. "Predictable for someone who uses a kusarigama. But then again, going up against Youko or Ayare's whip makes your attack so much slower."

"You'll pay for that, Blade!" and Kuronue swooped in, fuming.

Blade dodged him easily and everyone jumped back to avoid the large range of his kusarigama. His attacks were fast but Blade had seen faster, even having the displeasure of fighting against Hiei and of course the reluctant but necessary fights against Ayare… which he always lost. He had gotten a bit faster himself, but those two were literal speed demons. Some people were just gifted that way, perhaps. Ah well, he had gifts of his own and they were being put into use right now while all of them were distracted. He feinted left and right, easily dodging Kuronue until catching the chain of his kusarigama. He pulled him in, a bit of a habit now against ranged weapons of the same variety, but let the bat demon's momentum hurl him painfully into the ground. Blade jumped out of the way and landed on Kuronue's back, quite obviously out of spite.

"Kuronue!" came a chorus of shouts as they rushed to him, Blade jumping away with a grin.

"He shouldn't be able to fly for a while. Pity. It was his only advantage in a fight."

"You are lucky that I don't just kill you." Growled Youko, a rose already in hand, his free hand clenched into a fist.

"W-where's Rei?" Ayare looked about wildly, a hand still gingerly resting on their wounded friend's back. In addition to defensive spells, Fusarei found out that he could also use his particular demon energy to heal. This was thanks to his love of books and reading and experimenting. The heist they had just come from also held a book with much more advanced spells that he couldn't wait to practice just in case he needed it in the future. Regardless, his expertise were needed right now but he seemed to disappear and they were still in unknown territory.

"Why would you need…? Oh, right, the wimp is a healer now. Well, Kuronue definitely needs one."

Blade continued to wear a rather smug expression and it was getting on Youko's nerves. Hiei's too, who stood next to Youko and in front of Kuronue, just in case.

"You seem too happy about this, Blade." Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed at the dragon demon whom he had come to hate quite easily. He didn't take to others much at all but he also didn't normally care enough to hate someone. Blade was one of those demons where hating him was easy and it had given him even more of a reason to help protect the pendants because he didn't trust Blade one bit.

"Hey, I don't exactly like the guy. What do you expect? But that is curious. Where is Rei? He's not normally far from his protectors… hope nothing happened to him-woah!" he was now being choked by a plant that had come out of nowhere in the blink of an eye.

"Did you have something to do with his disappearance?" the vine whip tightened ever so slightly around his neck, those thorns not being very forgiving.

Youko and Hiei had to jump aside as she threw the whip in between them, still standing by Kuronue at the same time. Scariest they've ever seen her and they had to back away slightly, the look in her eye deadly.

Blade winced, "Damn, these hurt! Easy now, Ayare. How in the Makai could I be part of it? I was busy entertaining bat boy over there." Mentioning Kuronue did not help because he swore those thorns were digging in deeper.

"As much as I would love to kill him myself, we should focus on Kuronue and looking for Rei instead. He might not have gone far." Youko stepped towards Ayare and gently rested his hand on hers, which surprisingly made the whip slack around Blade's throat. He then looked to Hiei, who nodded and disappeared in an instant. "Now, let's just get Kuronue back to the village. He needs medical attention." The poor boy was unconscious from the pain in his back and wings.

Ayare was currently shaking, not used to being apart from her brother. Well, not in a way where he disappeared without a word. "What if something happened to him? And his pendant? It's not the first time people targeted him because he's the weaker one. I should have been watching him, I should have been paying closer attention…"

"Shhh, it'll all be alright. Let's take care of Kuronue. In the meantime, Hiei will look for him. We can trust him plus he has the Jagan. He'll be able to find Rei in no time." Youko enveloped Ayare in his arms, almost as if it were natural. She didn't shrink away and began to calm down a little. She knelt down to help put Kuronue on Youko's shoulder before turning with an accusing glare at Blade.

"If I find out you were a part of his disappearance, I will hurt you. And if anything happens to him, you'll wish you were dead." She turned and left with Youko after those chilling words.

'Man, she scared the hell out of me! I definitely have a long way to go, apparently…' Blade rubbed his neck, thankfully a quick healer. Though if Youko hadn't stopped her, he probably would have been dead. He scoffed, tossing that thought out of mind, 'As if I want to be indebted to that guy…' he then turned to head back to the village himself, wondering how the other sibling was currently doing.

* * *

During the fight, Fusarei sat on a nearby boulder, ignoring them. Blade picked fights with them all the time and it always ended the same. Someone eventually beat him bad enough, physically or humiliatingly, to where the lizard ran home with his tail between his legs. When Kuronue chose to be that particular target today, Fusarei began to pay a bit more attention, becoming quite close to the bat demon since his sister would often spend time with Youko. However, this new book was quite intriguing and it got to the point where he barely noticed the change in his environment. It was too late at that point, however, and the noise of battle change to silence, making him finally look up from his book.

"Where…?" Fusarei closed the book and stepped down from the boulder that had also been transported with him. He was stopped as a cage of energy soon trapped him. He wasn't familiar with this particular entrapment and it was just as strong as his own magic, if not more. "Who's there?!"

He was surprised to hear his own laugh in his ears… but not from his mouth and it was quite sinister.

"Why, just you and you." A figure stepped into the light of the otherwise dark room and appeared a mirror image.

"H-how? And just who are you?" he stuttered slightly, shocked as he was face to face with this impostor; this exact replica of himself that he swore it should have been a mirror if it hadn't talked to him… in that eerily same voice as his.

"It doesn't matter, does it? As far as you know, I am you now." The impostor walked up to him and snatched the pendant from his neck, taking advantage of his frazzled state. "I should probably take this with me as to not arouse suspicion with sister dear and friends." The impostor laughed and left without another word, leaving Fusarei to wander the spacious yet dangerous cage of his and look on in the darkness, wondering just where he was, who that person was and why they were posing as him.

AW: Wah, I can't believe the difference already. God, where was my brain twelve, thirteen years ago? D;


	9. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

After getting Kuronue to the medic, Youko and Ayare sat waiting by his side until he woke up. Blade really did a number on his back, not to mention the wings. Luckily it was nothing permanent and he would be able to fly in due time but that wouldn't be anytime soon. Ayare kept kicking herself about it, feeling like both Kuronue's injuries and her brother's disappearance were all her fault. She also kept looking up whenever someone walked by the window they were sitting under, hoping for some word from Hiei. Youko had to keep an arm around her to keep her in place and to comfort her. Though, currently, mostly the former. Because he could feel the anxiety radiating off of her and he was concerned as well.

Aside from being Ayare's brother, Fusarei was also a really great friend and he knew that Kuronue would not be happy to hear of the boy's disappearance. Those two had gotten closer as Ayare and he had begun to spend more time together. It was a curious relationship between them but he wasn't about to judge. The pair were kind of cute together and suited each other quite nicely. He hoped Fusarei would be alright. The time Hiei was taking was incredibly nerve-wracking for himself as well.

"We came as soon as we heard." Kojiro and Asami, Ayare and Fusarei's mother, stepping into the room that Kuronue was resting in.

Asami had been like a mother to Kuronue as well, more so than any of the other mothers in the village. She rushed to the boy, who was set on his stomach so that his wings could heal. She gingerly touched his wings and the bandages on them and his back. She wiped a tear from her eye before turning to the young couple. "Who did this? Was it that troublemaker Blade again? I will give that boy a piece of my-" but she noticed that her daughter was unusually silent and it immediately caused her concern. "What's the matter, Aya? Why do you look so shaken up?"

Ayare shook her head, now biting on her lower lip as tears welled up in her eyes. Youko had to calm her again, rubbing her arm with soothing shushes. "It'll all be alright." He kept reassuring her before looking up to his father and Asami, a heavy sigh escaping his lips, "I think you should also get Kaminara… but… Rei has gone missing. It was on our way back and some time during the fight between Blade and Kuronue, he disappeared. Hiei has gone to look for him and I trust him to come back with word of or even Rei himself."

"It's all my fault!" Ayare burst out into tears, "I should have been watching him. He's been so spacey lately with all of his new books. What if something happens to him? I'll never be able to forgive myself… not to mention just half the pendant in the wrong hands can cause havoc…"

Youko immediately moved as Asami stepped forward and knelt down in front of her daughter, pulling her into a hug. As worried as she was about her son, her daughter's distress was equally important to her right now. "I'm sure he's fine, Ayare. Your brother can take care of himself. He is your older brother, after all." She turned to Youko, who was having a chat with his father, "I do hope Hiei turns up soon with news…" she was inwardly panicking about her son's disappearance but she held it together for her daughter. Her mate and children had a huge responsibility and she tried to help as much as she could, in her own way. Being understanding and especially calm in situations like this. It was worrisome that he disappeared though. He was normally a very cautious and thoughtful person. He wouldn't just leave without any word, if that was the case. But she didn't want to imagine that he had been kidnapped or something worse.

* * *

Kojiro had taken his leave after collecting the story from his son and sought out Kaminara. He was anticipating a very upset father and protector. He hoped he would take it as well as Asami did, for Ayare's sake. The poor girl was riddled with guilt and his son was shouldering some of it as well. These youngsters shouldn't have to bare such a burden still so early in their lives but that's just how things went sometimes. You can't choose the fate dealt you.

Kojiro found his friend but was surprised to see him with Fusarei, who was thought to be missing. Thankfully it was only between those that knew of the pendants' true use but it was strange for him to show up so randomly after being gone with no word at all. He focused on the boy, perplexed. He took in his scent and even his physical state. It seemed like him. There was something that just felt off but he couldn't place it and he cautiously approached the two kitsune.

"Fusarei, when did you get back? Everyone's been worried sick! Hiei was sent to look for you. I'm surprised he didn't find you before you returned… Your sister is in the medic ward, crying." He gauged the reaction but it was as expected.

"What is she doing in the medic ward? Is she alright?" Fusarei asked before running towards the medic ward himself, leaving the two adults behind.

"Is everything alright? Fusarei said he got a little lost while looking for the book he just got. Apparently he lost it when he wandered away from the skirmish Blade and Kuronue had and ran into a couple of demons. He's fine though. I'm sure he must have given everyone quite the scare. I think they forget he is the older sibling and has his own means of taking care of himself." Kaminara didn't look fazed at all which slightly worried Kojiro. This whole situation was so uncharacteristic of the quiet but smart boy. He wouldn't just wander off on his own… but then again, maybe he was just tired of always needing his sister's protection? He couldn't be sure the reason but he would keep an eye on Fusarei from now on. Call it a hunch but he wasn't ready to accept this sudden disappearance then reappearance so easily.

* * *

Back at the medic ward, a fresh waterfall of tears poured from Ayare's eyes as she jumped from her mother's arms to her brother's. "Rei, where did you go?! I was so worried!" she sobbed into his chest, arms wrapped around his neck.

The suddenness of her embrace made him stumble a bit backwards but he caught himself and wrapped his arms around her after a moment's hesitation. "I took a walk, thinking the fight would be a bit longer, but then I ran into some demons. I'm fine and took care of them but lost my book in the process. Kind of really sad about that, considering I was getting to really helpful spells." He gave her a reassuring squeeze, "Really, I'm fine. I can take care of myself, you know." He teased with a smile before smiling up at his mother who was tearing up herself.

Ayare smiled through her tears, pulling back and attempting to clean up her face, "I guess you're right. I'm just glad that you're alright…" Asami nodded in agreement, hugging the two.

"I am too but honestly, Rei that was really reckless. And you know how much Ayare worries about you. Try to let us knew before you wonder off, please? God knows what would have happened if Kuronue thought something happened to you too."

"… what's with all the commotion? Can't an injured guy get some rest?" came Kuronue's muffled voice from his face down position on the bed.

"Speak of the devil… nothing to worry about. He's back safe and sound so that's all that matters." Youko sighed as he sat next to his fright, "How are you feeling, is a better question."

Kuronue turned his head to face them, a pain-filled expression on his face as he winced from the throbbing in his back and wings. "I just want to beat the shit out of that bastard when I get the chance." He groaned as he shifted a bit to get comfortable.

"Language, Kuronue…" Asami lightly scolded, making Kuronue wince one more time.

"Sorry ma'am… you guys didn't let me know Asami was here…"

"Heh, must have slipped our minds." Fusarei was the one to comment before walking up to the bed. "Blade did a number on your back. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, extremely concerned, considering they had become incredibly close. He gingerly placed both hands on Kuronue's back, avoiding the wings, and his hands began to glow. They could all see the bruises visibly disappear and even his wings, set themselves right, with seemingly very little discomfort for Kuronue.

In fact, the bat demon seemed soothed by it, a relaxed expression replacing the pain-filled one before he slowly pushed up off the bed and sat up, Fusarei and Youko giving him some space. He flexed his wings and even spread them out.

"Should be good as new." Fusarei smiled at him and Kuronue nodded, "Thanks, Rei. It would have sucked to lay in this bed for Kami knows how long."

Fusarei blushed lightly, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly, "No problem, what are friends for?"

Asami chimed in as a bit of an awkward silence settled in, "I think getting some food into you kids after that heist and that scare. Come on, let's head to the dining hall!" she began to usher them all out and they began to chatter amongst themselves, relief and laughter and smiles. It made her happy that everything seemed to be resolved but she couldn't help but wonder why her son would just randomly wander off without a word to his sister. He hated to worry her. Not to mention if they had sent Hiei to search for him, Hiei should have found him and the two return together. It was just strange behavior for her son… then again, maybe he just wanted a bit of independence. Besides, the rest of them could get pretty rowdy and he wasn't too keen on violence unless it was in training.

Hiei appeared just as they all exited the medic ward and Fusarei was the first to call out to him.

"Hiei! Sorry about disappearing on you guys… I heard everyone was worried and they even had you look for me…" Fusarei once again abashed at his actions.

"Hn. I'm surprised I didn't see you on the way back here. I couldn't even pick up on your energy at all." He looked to Ayare, who seemed really happy and a complete 180 from the state she was in when he left her. Everything seemed alright but he, like a couple others, felt that this whole situation was bizarre. "I'm glad you're back safely. Your sister was worried about you." He said this a bit accusingly, due to his own experience with worried family; with a worried sister. Perhaps that was another reason he protected the siblings but felt closer to Ayare than Fusarei. She did remind him of his own sister, Yukina. Not that any of them knew about that save for Fusarei and Youko. He's come to trust the two kitsune with almost anything… Though it might have also slipped once in a conversation and he had the kitsune keep it a secret from everyone else.

Fusarei nodded, glancing at Youko who also gave him a reprimanding look, "Sorry, sorry. I know. I won't wander off like that again. Promise." His stomach growled and the bashful look on his face grew brighter. "Let's eat now, I'm starved!"

They all agreed in their own way, before they made for the dining hall again… only to be stopped when a certain dragon demon seemed to finally return to the village.

"Well, looks like someone owes me an apology." Blade growled lowly, causing everyone to freeze and Ayare looked down guiltily though not without a bit of glare.

"I really am sorry… but could you really blame me? It isn't so farfetched…" but she sighed and stepped towards him, making a deep bow in apology. She rose with a sincere smile, "It was wrong of me to immediately accuse you. I know you feel like an outcast as it is…" she took a look at his neck and the wounds had, thankfully, healed quickly. "I'll definitely make sure to have all my facts straight beforehand. If ever such a thing were to happen again." she then stretched her hand out in a way of making amends.

Blade hadn't expected such a sincere apology and the sweet gesture along with that beautiful smile nearly knocked him off his feet. He hesitated for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it, attempting to look unfazed. "Hn… Just try not almost kill me again? One more tug and I'm sure I would have been a goner." He then turned and walked off, shaking his head as if to try and shake himself out of the shock.

Ayare breathed a sigh of relief, "That went better than expected. We really do treat him a bit unfairly. We should really try to at least be civil with him." She turned to pin her stare on Hiei, Youko and Kuronue, leaving it on the last person for a second before crossing her arms and locking eyes with Youko. "If _you_ try, the other two will follow." She glanced at Hiei and Kuronue, "Hmm?" she twisted her head slightly to look at her brother. "Help me out here, Rei."

Fusarei sighed and nodded, standing next to her with mirrored stance, looking between Hiei and Kuronue as well. "Guys? It's not that hard. You can learn to ignore him instead of fight him." He turned to look at Kuronue more, "If _you_ had done that then I wouldn't have had to heal you, hmm?"

Kuronue sighed heavily, "Alright, alright already." He turned to Youko and Hiei, "Can we just say yes so we can eat? I am seriously gonna faint from hunger at this point… or die from humiliation. One of the two."

Youko and Hiei both looked at each other, then Kuronue, then to Ayare and Fusarei before reluctantly nodded.

Ayare beamed a smile up at them, "Alright, let's eat!" she then linked arms with her brother and dragged him off to the dining hall. Fusarei barely caught himself before running along with her, a smile on his face as well, 'Damn, this girl's attitude is infectious. This will be more difficult than I thought…'

Hiei walked between the two, "How you guys have a handle on those two, I'll never know."

Kuronue looked at Youko, confused, "Now what did he mean by that? It's as if he implied they were our mates or something."

Youko put a hand on Kuronue's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're much cleverer than you look." He pat his friend's shoulder a couple more times before walking off after Hiei.

Kuronue was still pretty confused but shrugged and followed after the lot of them, extremely hungry after that horrible ordeal. He seemed to have missed a lot during his time of unconsciousness. He would have to ask someone what happened earlier. Something serious happened if Ayare almost killed Blade. She tended to not respond to fights with him unless it was to defend someone else so that must have been part of the reason. Ah well, he would find out later, now wouldn't he?

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Fusarei had taken to reading his book. He was looking for any way out of this particular entrapment. He was a pretty fast reader but even he wouldn't be able to read the whole book to find out if it would help him. He hoped that nothing bad happened to his sister, family or friends in the meantime. That impostor must have a reason and he was sure they weren't good reasons. It was so bizarre because that demon even had his signature demon energy and scent. Whatever they were, they were skilled at using their natural gift. He was trying to remember any shapeshifting demons in the area but his mind kept drawing a blank even though it was just right there. He could almost remember it. That would annoy him for a while.

Fusarei shook his head and went back to reading. He couldn't bother thinking about that right now. He needed to get out of here so he could find that impostor and put a stop to whatever they were planning to do. He had a feeling it had to do with their pendants and he would protect his family and their keepsake if it was the last thing he did. If only this book had a directory… the only thing he hated about old tomes. They never had a "go here" section.

'If he or she has already met with you, I hope you see through their deception quickly. All of you. I'll try my best to get out of here and protect our pendants. I promise!' he hyped himself up, though the absence of his necklace was really troubling him. Its weight had been a comfort and if he was honest it was as if it was a part of him and protected him in return for his protection of it. It was actually hard to concentrate on this book because of its absence. He persevered regardless of his feelings, thinking of what could be at stake if they somehow fooled Ayare and got both pendants.

AW: From here on out I will finally be continuing the story instead of rewriting since I'm finally finished with that. I have enjoyed rewriting this story and I can't wait to see how it turns out since I normally wing every chapter aside from pre-planned scenarios. Please enjoy and review when you can!


End file.
